skylandercharactercreatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolling Bones
Your dead to me! Is Rolling Bones catchphrase. Rolling Bones is a skeletal lizard who speaks with a medieval accent. Story Rolling Bones was once a powerful lizard warrior who swore to protect his castle and never leave his spot, but Kaos on the otherhand, wanted that castle all to himself, due to its lifetime supply of peanuts. Kaos then sent out trolls to fend off the people in the castle so they can conquer the castle. As soon as Rolling Bones heard about this, he brought out his trusty ball and chain and swung it at the trolls. As soon as Rolling Bones got rid of the trolls, Kaos then unleashed a undead spell to send Rolling Bones to the land of the dead. Rolling Bones now knew that he was unable to protect the castle, but he still protected the land of the undead from Kaos. Master Eon then asked Rolling Bones to join the skylanders. Upgrades Ball and chain: Press attack 1 to launch the ball and chain in the direction your facing then reel it in. Head toss: Press attack 2 to toss your head, that bounces across the room 5 times then quickly comes back to you. Grave bomb: Press attack 3 to plant a grave that explodes when an enemy gets close. Basic upgrades Iron ball: Ball and chain does increased damage, smack that thing around! Medival skills: Hold attack 1 to keep the ball and chain spinning around you, and let go of to launch the ball and chain in the way you're facing. Head swing: Press attack 2 once to carry your head in your hands, then press attack 1 to swing your head like a sword, or press attack 2 to toss your head that does increased damage. Grave buster: Grave explosion radius is increased and can plant 2 graves, no one can't hide from that! Path 1: Head over heels (Head toss attack and grave bomb) He won by a head!: Head toss speed is increased and bounces 8 times across the room, weeeeeeeee!!! Grave master: Can plant up to 4 graves, more zombies!! Bone field: Graves explode and leave Skelleton lizards that attack enemies, the zombies are coming!! Path 2: Iron clad (Ball and chain) Diamond chain: Ball and chain does maximum damage. Cloudy with a chance of steel: While holding attack 1, press attack 2 to throw the multiple ball and chains in the air that lands on enemies. Coffin smash: When ball and chain lands on the ground it creates a hole that sucks in enemies and traps them in for a while, doesn't seem comfortable. Soulgem and WowPow Super grave: Hold attack 3 to charge the grave attack then plant a big grave that explodes into a huge explosion of thousands of bones that damage enemies. Wowpow: Bone dry: Armor is increased to max, not even a scratch! Trivia ◾Rolling Bones name is a pun on the band Rolling Stones Which path do you want? Head over Heels Iron Clad Rolling Bones figure: Category:Skylander Multiverse Category:Weapon Skylanders Category:Skylanders Category:Undead Category:Animal Skylanders Category:Male Characters Category:Male characters Category:Skylanders Multiverse Category:Two legged